Uninvited
by angiehodgins
Summary: I was watching a Pretender video on youtube called 'Uninvited' this story hit me and I had to write it. I know it's not a good MPJr but it begged to be written. R&R please.


Uninvited

Her father leaping from that plane had set off a whole line of happenings. Raines had taken over the Center. He'd put a large bounty on Jarod's head, dead or alive. She had thought her life couldn't get worse, that no one could out-evil Mr. Raines. She began to believe that Raines had been murdered with Lyle taking the seat of command. Her life had gotten worse.

Lyle had continued to send her out after Jarod with Sydney and a team of sweepers with Broots staying in his hole like a good little computer nerd. Nothing in her life was private any longer; Lyle could waltz into her home if he had the mindset to and there was really nothing she could do about it. She was his prisoner, something to be ordered around and smacked up when needed.

When she had been awakened that night by a phone call she had been so certain that it was Lyle, wanting her to do something or go somewhere. But it hadn't been. It had been Sydney, telling her that Lyle had been found stabbed to death next to his car, his only remaining thumb taken. That meant the Center was hers. Being the last person alive with Parker blood, it was all hers and she was free.

Some how Jarod seemed to find out quicker than she had. He showed up at her door before dawn. "You're free, Parker! Now you can leave. Have your own life," he'd said as soon as he had crossed the threshold of her home.

"I've thought about that a lot, Jarod," she'd said as she'd made her way to her living room,

"What's there to think about?" he'd asked as he had followed her. "No more Center. You can fire everyone. Set the captives free. Let them go back to their families."

Shaking her head she had sighed, "No I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" he'd asked in shock.

"It's been a part of me for so long now. I can't just leave it Jarod," she'd tried to explain.

"A part of you?" he'd asked. "The Center and your father held you captive just as much as they held me."

"Even so," she had dismissed. "It's my responsibility."

"What about us?" he'd asked. He had looked at her with such longing. "I thought it could be like it had been before, when we were younger."

Looking up her heart had ached at what she knew she'd have to do to him. "You think that was true… real love?" she'd asked. "We were children, Jarod. You don't know what it's like to be loved by me."

This had made him take a step back. He had thought he'd known her. Thought she had shared the love he held to her "You don't mean that, Parker," he had tried one last time.

Her heart lurched at the pain in his words. She had been raised to hate him and later to hunt him. The only love she could feel for him was the love of the chase. That, at least, was what she had told herself. "No Jarod. I do," she'd said, "The best I can do is let the boy I once knew find his family without being chased."

He'd stared at her for a moment before he had taken a step closer. "I don't believe you. You feel. Every human feels and you've held your feelings in for so long. Leave them out, Parker. Express your emotions," he had tried to ease.

As he had gotten closer her mind flashed on how easy it would have been to do what he had propositioned. Her heart had wanted to, It had hurt and pulled so hard she had nearly given in. Then she had pulled out her gun, pointing it at his chest. "Don't make me do this Jarod," she had pleaded.

He had seen the pain that crossed her features. But he had also seen the persistence. She would not have conceded. She'd made her decision. "Can you just give me one reason?" he'd asked.

She had taken a hitched breath before she had lowered her gun. "Because you are uninvited here," she'd replied.

At her answer he had disappeared into the shadows dawn had created, never returning. She had cried. Not for him but for herself. If she had been true to herself she would have said that she was the one uninvited in her own life. Forever and always.

FIN

A/N: I know this story sucks for MPJr shippers. I am one. But watching a Pretender video called Uninvited this story just hit me. Everyone should check out the video, it's on Youtube.


End file.
